Aleksander Crossman
Aleksander Crossman, also known as Aleks, is an recurring character in Season 5 of Glee: The Next Generation. He is the secret brother of Davies Dawson, who shows up on her doorstep one day with a note from his father saying that Aleksander is no longer his responsibility. Aleksander is stirring up trouble both at his new home and McKinley as the new head bully, replacing Louis Stephenson, who graduated at the end of Season 4. Not only is he at odds with his own sister but he has also made enemies with Dexter Iver, Natalia Jensen, Etta Amato, Olivia Mahoney, Sadie Rosetti, Liam Clarke, Timmy Summers, Julie Garrity, and Jonathan Pierce. He will be a more dangerous and mean character than any other in Glee: The Next Generation's history of bullies. JamesonOTP refers to him as being a lot like Billy Loomis from Scream. "He might even have those psycho tendancies. You even wonder if he might actually kill someone." He was created by JamesonOTP with input from wiki member N3Rdy933k, who also created Davies. He is portrayed by Thomas Dekker of The Sarah Conner Chronicles. Background Aleksander is the result of an affair by Davies' mother, Vera, when she was out of town almost 17 years ago. Something happened that lead her to cheat on her husband with a random guy she met and he was the result. When Vera eventually got too far along in the resulting pregnancy to hide it, she told her husband about the affair. After working through the resulting issues, they kept the pregnancy a secret from everyone but family, who were made to believe it was their second child together. When Vera finally gave birth, she and her husband told their family members that the child was born dead and they then took the baby boy to live with his actual father, who they had tracked down. Aleksander is a known delinquent with a huge rap sheet. When is father has had enough of him, he ships him off to live with Vera, surprising Davies (who never knew about him) and her parents, who thought he was a long buried secret. Biography Season Five Aleksander is first seen in Season Five's premiere episode, The Newbies, when he appraoches McKinley freshmen Julie Garrity, Natalia Jensen, Jonathan Pierce, and Timmy Summers with a slushie behind his back. after taunting them and calling them "fresh meat," Beckii Castor shows up and asks him what he's waiting for. After going "eenie meanie miney mo" to figure out which one to slushie, he slushies Natalia square in the face. Later, Aleksander pushes Dexter Iver down, thinking it's funny. In Jaxon's Biggest Fan, Aleksander is still bullying Dexter, pushing him down again. This time, Kevin Rhodes intervenes, causing Aleksander to get into a fight with him, which is broken up by Coach Beiste, Sue Sylvester, and Miss Hallifax. As a result of their fight, Aleksander and Kevin get sent to Principal Schuester's office. After it’s revealed that Aleksander physically bullied Dexter and started the fight, Will suspends Aleksander, citing his new anti-bullying status. Later, when Davies Dawson is crying about Teddy Cruz, Aleksander prepares to leave the school due to his suspension, he debates whether or not to comfort Davies. The next day, Davies wonders why Aleksander, who is hanging around on the sofa, barefoot and in a dirty tank top and sweat pants, wasn’t at school. Aleksander tells her that he was suspended and Davies asks him what kind of person gets suspended in the second week of school, to which Aleksander says he does. After a talk between the two that reveals that Aleksander’s step-mother died and his father, grief-stricken and unable to deal, sent Aleksander to live with his birth mother, who is also Davies mother. Aleksander didn’t grow up with her and calls her Vera, instead of Mom, which annoys Davies. Aleks is again seen in Handicapable, passing up Dexter to instead pick on some more freshman. Remember what Mr. Schuester said about slushies, he runs to the cafeteria, makes three slushies, and hands one to his friend, Kyle. They proceed to slushy Etta Amato, Olivia Mahoney, and Liam Clarke. Davies confronts Aleks about passing up Dexter and Aleks says he prefers his victims to be able to see him coming as he loves to see the fear on their face. He is last seen in the auditorium during Glee Club auditions, heckling the people who try out, much to Davies' annoyance. His presence upsets Teddy, who thinks Aleksander has a thing for Davies as he is unaware that he is her half-brother. Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Relatives of Main Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students